


Guardians: Jesters of the Moon

by thenightetc



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An upbeat ensemble fanvid set to Jesters of the Moon, because I love that song and it is absolutely made for cavorting.  Basically a mood piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians: Jesters of the Moon

The song is "Jesters of the Moon (Zorn and Thorn's theme)", by Nobuo Uematsu, from Final Fantasy IX.


End file.
